


КЕНОБИ

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, sith!Anakin Skywalker, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Дарт Сидиус пытается понять, почему его подчиненные и ученики помешались на Кеноби.
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	КЕНОБИ

Сидя в своем кабинете в «Республике-500», верховный канцлер Палпатин, в узких кругах известный как Дарт Сидиус, размышлял о том, все ли он делал правильно. К сожалению, спросить совета было не у кого — Дарт Плэгас погиб еще на Тайнике и не спешил приходить даже призраком Силы. Даже несмотря на то, что Сидиус любовно собрал прах учителя и привез на Корусант в свои покои. 

Приходилось разбираться с проблемами самому. И все было даже хорошо: война клонов набирала обороты, недоверие простых жителей Республики к Ордену джедаев росло, а верховного канцлера наделяли все новыми и новыми полномочиями. И все же был человек, заставляющий Сидиуса опасаться за Великий план.

Кеноби.

Сидиус не понимал, что такого особенного в этом джедае. Как он умудряется сводить с ума его, Сидиуса, последователей? Как получается, что они могут, едва завидев пресловутого Кеноби, наплевать на прямые приказы и броситься за ним в очевидную западню? 

Как Палпатин он несколько раз разговаривал с магистром Кеноби, но так и не понял, чем он так привлекает к себе. К сожалению, покушения, спланированные Пестажем, не увенчались успехом, и Палпатин начал уже думать, что Кеноби — это насмешка Силы над их с Плэгасом Планом.

Кеноби. 

Это имя он слышал ни раз и не два. На улицах республиканских городов жители были готовы воспевать храбрость генерала Кеноби. Генерала, способного решить едва ли не любой конфликт. 

В лагере Сепаратистов тоже обсуждали Кеноби — джедая, которому каждый раз удавалось улизнуть и нанести немалый ущерб войскам дроидов.

Даже пираты, и те шептались про Кеноби.

Сидиус скрипел зубами, но с так и не мог решить, что сделать с этим Кеноби. В его голове возникала мысль о том, чтобы поспособствовать падению джедая на темную сторону. Но стоило узнать Кеноби поближе, как Палпатин отверг эту идею. Такой скорее погибнет, чем падет.

Первым на Кеноби помешался Мол, и это едва не сгубило операцию на Набу. Он и раньше проявлял чересчур повышенный интерес к джедаям, но к Квай-Гон Джинну и его недавнему падавану — особенный. 

Но потом, когда Мол чудом избежал смерти, это помешательство получилось хотя бы обосновать. Дарт Мол жаждал отомстить за свой проигрыш — и приходилось очень тщательно выбирать не просто планету, систему, на которую отправить ученика. К сожалению Сидиуса, даже молнии Силы не помогали внушить Молу, что бегать за Кеноби — плохой план. Они сойдутся тогда, когда Сила решит, что пришло время. Но забрак был слишком упрям и пропускал доводы учителя мимо ушей.

Следом за ним помешательство обнаружилось у генерала Гривуса. 

Не то чтобы Палпатина по-настоящему заботило, на ком зациклен киборг, пока тот выполнял свою работу. Этому хотя бы хватало ума не гоняться за Кеноби по всей Галактике — Кеноби и сам попадал к нему и каждый раз умудрялся спастись. Впрочем, не убив и не искалечив Гривуса, и Сидиус позволял себе закрывать глаза на частые новости о том, что два генерала в очередной раз сошлись в бою. 

К счастью, Тиранус повышенного интереса к Кеноби не проявлял. Или тщательно это скрывал. 

Бывший джедай, казалось Сидиусу, предпочитал наблюдать за Кеноби, а не бегать за ним. Впрочем, на Джеонозисе это не спасло его от ошибки. 

Иногда Сидиус думал, что он единственный на Темной стороне сохранил здравомыслие. И, быть может, Энакин. 

Когда на Кеноби зациклилась Ассаж, Сидиус только устало вздохнул и махнул рукой. Пусть ребенок развлекается, пока не мешает его планам. В конце концов это ученица Тирануса — пусть тот с ней и разбирается. Но Тиранус тоже делал вид, что ничего не замечает. 

К счастью для ситхов, до настоящего боя с Молом Вентресс ни разу не дошла, умело избегая потенциально смертельной для одного из них стычки.

«Пожалуй», — думал Сидиус, — «стоит уделить больше внимания Кеноби».

Когда после очередного задания к Сидиусу пришел Вейдер и начал вдохновенно рассказывать про Кеноби и свою работу с ним, старший ситх жестом остановил ученика и приказал дроиду налить салластанского вина. 

Не хватало, чтобы на Кеноби помешался и Вейдер.


End file.
